warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Flicker Of Dying Fire
Flicker Of Dying Fire "Flicker" is a tortoiseshell she-cat with large, tufted ears and amber eyes. Personality Flicker is not a morning cat. She's a heavy sleeper, and most certainly a cat that struggles with her sleepiness when she first wakes up. If given free-reign, it's likely that she'd sleep in past sunhigh almost everyday. Even living in the structured life that her Tribe offers, she has a tendency to sleep in, or stay up too late, or both. She has a little bit of an attitude problem, looking at the fully-ranked prey-hunters and cave-guards and kit-mothers as no better than any other cat. Occasionally, she will purposefully disregard their rules, and if she gets in trouble then she'll always greet the occasion with a few flippant comments, even if she does follow through with any punishments given to her. Despite her not giving much mind to her elders, she's a very loyal cat - one who looks forwards to being able to serve her Tribe and help all the other prey-hunters. She also has a habit of standing up for the little guy in any situation - while she can't do much as a kit (and now, she could actually be the little guy), but she's the kind of cat to jump to someone's defense without a second thought. She'll also gain a habit of making sure that the Little Blossoms who join the Tribe are happy and comfortable, wanting to make sure that they feel as safe as possible in their new home. Though, if a cat makes it clear that they don't want or need her help, then she'll stop doing it without any argument (though, she may feel bad about it for a while later, thinking that she might have babied someone who didn't need to be taken care of). She tends to make jokes about anything and everything, laughing about things that other cats take more seriously, and occasionally making others mad at her for treating important issues lightly. She does know the difference between things she can and can't joke about, even though the line is pushed a bit farther for her than it is for others. To her, laughing and joking around about things is how she copes. She has also been known to be a bit of a rambler, going on and on and on about pretty much everything, not giving others a chance to fit a word in edgewise unless they shove a paw or their tail into her mouth or something else just as drastic to shut her up. If there's anything on this bitch of an earth that Flicker hates (and she hates it with a passion), it's being called a coward - nothing else gets under her skin quite like that, and she can go to extraordinary efforts to prove that she isn't one; even if it means putting herself in danger or even injuring herself along the way. She does get scared, just like every other cat, but she doesn't let that stop her, and any cat that accuses her of or implies such a thing instantly loses some respect in her point of view. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song